Random-Ness Academy/It Begins...
“It Begins...” is the first episode of the first season of Random-Ness Academy. Synopsis It's the first day at Random-Ness Academy. The students are set to face what the school has to offer. Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (we see Keine and Olivia in the teacher's lounge, doing some paperwork) Keine: We have until the school opens tomorrow to finish this paperwork. Olivia: T-Tomorrow? Th... that's not long... Keine: I know. I feel like it's too short of a time period as well. Olivia: This job is so... so d-demanding... Keine: Demanding, yes. Rewarding? (pause) Hopefully... Olivia: What will happen if we don't finish our-- Keine: Please, let's finish up. (The scene transitions to the next day; A set of gray paws patter in the ground) (Ivy Fox looks at the schools sign, determined) Ivy: Today is the day...I can’t wait! (Pictures of Ivy signing up for the school is seen) Ivy: I’ve waited for so long for this day...Random-Ness Academey, here I come! (Ivy sprints into the school before she runs into a Shinx.) Ivy: Who are you? Shinx: The name's Madi. I'm a Pokemon Trainer, though I am also a Pokemon. Ivy: Hello Madi! Names Ivy Fox! Nice to meet you! (Ivy starts to shake Madi’s paw) (A turquoise bespectacled otter wearing her darker turquoise hair in a ponytail and pink sneakers walks up) Madi: Huh? Otter: Hi, you two! I'm Sophie Otter! Ivy: Hiya, my names Ivy Fox! Madi: Hey, Sophie, nice to meet you! (A Corphish walks up to the three people.) Corphish: Hey, hey, hey! You've got some new friends here, Madi! Madi: That's Heymond. He's a Corphish, the Ruffian Pokemon. (In the distance, Lil, a human with a rose in her hair, watched the quadrio.) Lil: (Muttering to herself) Perfect bully victims.... (Lil sneaks up to Madi and pulls her tail.) Madi: Hey! Don't do that! Lil: What are you talking about? I would never do that! Madi: You snuck up to me and pulled my tail. You're obviously fibbing. Lil: You must have been dreaming. Madi: No, I wasn't! Now go away and quit bothering me! (The school bell rings) Madi: Oh! That's the bell! Guys, it's time to go to our classes! Heymond: Hey, hey, we don't wanna be late! (Miroir is seen alongside the others, running into the school building. He slows down as he does, then puts his back down and checks through its contents) Miroir: iPad... check! Textbook... check! Packed lunch... check! Secret agent novel... check! Final Fantasy manga... check! (Miroir picks his back up again) Miroir: I think that's everything. Time to go to class! (The scene cuts to the first class, which is history class) Sophie: Wait, where’s Pixel? They’re never late for anything. Ivy: Hmm. Legend says that if you say the name of that guy from that one show, they’ll run into the room faster than you can say “cu”- (Pixel sassily swings the door open) Pixel: I have been summoned. Ivy: ...Cucumber. (Makomi walks into the room, seemingly in a hurry.) Makomi: Gomen, Keine-sensei! A cliche hit me and now i'm late for class! (Pixel turns around and flings themself into a seat.) Pixel: By the way, Ivy, (balling fists) "that guy" has a name. Miroir: What might that name be? Pixel: (deep breath out, and then smiles afterwards, looking up at Miroir) Ansi. Miroir: Ah, I see... (Keine, meanwhile, is writing on the blackboard in coloured chalks) (Lil is seen writing a paper that says “Big fat meanie” on it, with a poorly drawn picture of Keine on it; She signs Pixel’s name onto it, turns that paper into an airplane, and flies it to Keine, evilly giggling) (Keine grabs the paper airline and unwraps it, seeing the picture.) Keine: (sigh) Pixel, did you do this? Pixel: Did what? (Keine shows Pixel the paper Lil threw at her.) (Lil giggled while Pixel is in shock.) Pixel: I didn’t do that! (Madi and Spud, sitting behind Keine and Pixel, notice the mean drawing.) Spud: Golly! It's that Lil again! How insulting! Madi: Looks like she’s trying to stir up trouble agian! (Madi recieves a note. She opens it up and reads it.) Madi: (reading) Ha ha! You're the stupidest Shinx ever, and you're so ugly, you make Feebas look beautiful! (On the bottom of the photo, there is a rude drawing of a pair of buttocks.) Madi: That's just plain rude! Lil keeps on going with the insulting! I wonder why she hasn't yet been caught? Ivy: Mrs. Keine! (Ivy raises her paw, ready to tell that Lil was doing this.) Keine: Yes, Ivy? What's the issue? Ivy: Lil passed rude notes about me and Madi! (Before the commotion can continue, the bell rings for the second class, which is gym.) (In the gym class, we see Muscle Cookie ride Stripes with Buddy walking with them as he sounds his whistle.) Stripes: Guys, get your uniforms on! Heymond: Hey, hey, hey, we don't have any! (Muscle Cookie, Buddy and Stripes give out the uniforms and send them to the locker rooms.) (The scene cuts to when the students are ready and in their uniforms.) Sophie: I feel like a jock from the '80s in this. Makomi: (as he spins once, looking around at his uniform) I feel like the harem lead of an anime. Tornadospeed: Makomi, I'm going to kick your ass. Makomi: Hey hey, what did i do to deserve that? (Stripes blows his whistle) Buddy: Alright kids, were gonna play a round of dodgeball. The team captians are... Sophie and Miroir! (The students are on separate sides. Madi, on Sophie's team, sees Heymond on Miroir's team.) Miroir: (Well, at least dodgeball isn't a bad sport...) Buddy: 1, 2, 3, GO! (everyone makes a mad dash for the dodgeballs, except Miroir) Miroir: Do safe zones exist in this game? Buddy: Sorry Miroir, there are none. (Miroir facepalms, then tries to get into the game. Afterwards, transition to a point late in the game, where there is only a few are left in the game) Miroir: (It's either her or me. It might seem competitive to think so, but I have to win this right now, or...) (while Miroir is thinking, Sophie throws a ball at Miroir. He jumps out of the way, then lands perfectly) Miroir: Please tell me that didn't graze my foot. Pixel: Yeah, (dodges a ball) it (dodges two balls at once) definitely did. (dodges three balls at once with blinding speed) (Ivy throws a ball at Miroir at full speed) (The ball hits Miroir at full force, knocking him off his feet.) Miroir: Oof. Can't go on... carry on my legacy. (Ivy dabs in victory) Miroir: Seriously? Dabbing? I'm taking a break from all this. (Miroir leaves the room to do something. Nobody knows what.) (Ivy looks over her shoulder) Ivy: Miroir! You can't leave without the teacher's permission! (waving her arms up and down to get Miroir's attention) Miroir: (turns his head to Ivy's direction) I have to take care of something important. Let the teachers know, okay? (Miroir walks out of the gym.) (Ivy continues to throw balls. Most of them go nowhere, but one happens to hit Pixel off guard.) Pixel: Oh no, I lost. How could this have happened? (A ball that was stuck in the ceiling falls out and hits Sophie in the head.) Muscle Cookie: Lol, what a wacky thing that happened. Ivy is the only one left so she wins! Ivy: Yay! (dabs in victory again) (It cuts to the next class, which is music.) Makomi: Where's our teacher? (Olivia, Whipped Cream Cookie and Tiny walk into the class; Ivy gasps when she sees Tiny) Ivy: It's Tiny! The former Pup Star champion! Makomi: It's Whipped Cream Cookie! The best cookie! Tornadospeed: It's the other teacher! I don't know her! ???: Yo yo yo! You can't forget about me dawg! Tornadospeed: Who was that? Tiny: Oh no..... (A dog bursts through the wall) ???: Yo yo yo! What’s up dawgs and dawgettes? Scrappy’s in the house! Tiny: Scrappy! Scrappy: What was wrong with that, sis? I thought that introduction was great! Ivy: (Gasps) It's Scrappy! The current Pup Star champion! Scrappy: Looks like I got a fan here! Ivy: I wish Madi was here to see all this... Olivia: Al-alright t-then. L-let's start w-with some bas-basic sc-scales..... (cut to: Madi's third period: cooking class. A green haired man comes as the teacher.) Green-haired man: Welcome to cooking class! Madi: Oooooo! I know this guy! He was a former Gym Leader, along with his brothers, Chili and Cress! Sophie: Lemme guess Madi, you challenged him to a gym battle, right? Madi: Of course! I got the Trio Badge, of course... Sophie: Nice! (Refia walks into the cooking room) Refia: Sorry if I'm late. Cilan: Actually, you're quite early... today's lesson isn't supposed to start for another two minutes... Refia: What should we do until then? Cilan: I would suggest getting everything set up. Refia: When we don't know what we're going to be doing today? (eerie silence) Cilan: Allow me to explain. Today, you'll all have to make some herbal tea. I'll judge your prior knowledge based on how well you can make it. Refia: (sounds like a bad way to judge prior knowledge, but I won't complain...) (Refia, Sophie and Madi begin making herbal tea) Cilan: Remember to follow the instructions exactly. (Refia looks at the recipe booklet) Refia: I think I'll go with some lemongrass... (Refia places the lemongrass in a glass container, then thinks and raises her hand) Cilan: Is something wrong, Refia? Refia: Not so much wrong... I was just wondering when the best time to add a natural sweetener is. Category:Random-Ness Academy Category:Random-Ness Academy Episodes